Client devices and access points in a wireless network typically take turns contending for access to time on a shared network under the principle of packet fairness. For example, a client device and an access point may have equal opportunity for sending a frame. Transmitting data using packet fairness techniques can result in contention that can increase the latency for client devices and access points.